The Answer
The Answer is a side story that began on January 25, 2019, and ended on June 22, 2019. It follows Yukari Takeba and Sice as they wake up in an eerie abandoned town. It can be found here. Characters * Rubicante * Sice * Soul Cage * Yukari Takeba Story Details Yukari Takeba is woken up by Sice, the two of them finding themselves in a school. As they have some back-and-forth with each other, they discover the school is abandoned, save for a Bite Bug that Sice is easily able to dispose of. The two find the courtyard is also deserted, with vines growing on a swing set, and Yukari catches sight of a sign pointing towards a city. Much like the school, the city is deserted, and there is a deep fog surrounding it, as well. The fog prevents them from moving forward, always sending them back, so the duo decides to return to the school and go down another path. The second path takes the girls to a small city, where they encounter three Slime shadows. As they defeat them, the two, already on fairly bad terms with each other, begin to dispute what the other had been saying about their own world, finally coming to the realization that a Multiverse exists. They try learning more about each other, though the topic of food brings them to a strange golden shop called The Golden Bazaar. As they enter in, a Mimic Bug attacks, but is quickly defeated. However, the store soon traps them in and takes on a less gaudy appearance, and the two are forced to travel further in with no other options. They soon hear shrieking of more bugs, and find the source to be a storage room where a large humanoid being is being overwhelmed by a mass of bugs. Yukari pities him and helps rid the area of bugs, and the being thanks them, introducing himself as Rubicante. Though the girls distrust him, he suggests these Mimics have a Queen somewhere, and the three of them venture on through the strange store and find it. They kill the queen, then find a stairway that takes them into a hollowed out tree, where Zombies await. After dealing with them they encounter Soul Cage at the bottom of the tree, the one responsible for the strange happenings in this area. A fight ensues, with Rubicante taking heavy damage, but they discover healing spells will take the beast down as it is of the undead. Soul Cage vanquished, Rubicante has the girls leave the portal, himself destroying the world with a fiery inferno. As the two leave, they find themselves in a strange world, and it is revealed they have encountered The Melding. Trivia * The setting of this story takes from a multitude of Final Fantasy games. The Iifa Tree and Soul Cage appear in Final Fantasy IX, the Golden Bazaar appears in Final Fantasy XIV. Rubicante also is from Final Fantasy IV, and Sice is from Final Fantasy Type-0. Category:Side Stories Category:The Melding